I Can Only Imagine
by XxSilentSymphonyxX
Summary: When a powerful force comes to town, a certain young villain finds it. Will WordGirl be able to stop it before it gets too powerful? Summary sucks! I'm totally in the middle of a writter's block here! It starts in the POV of an OC!
1. I Can Only Imagine

I... I remember this feeling. Colours being consumed by darkness, my already physically weak being growing weaker. Death, was it? I believe that's what it's called. Yes, I remember this. It's not unusual to me. Everyone, everything, it all has to die. For me, more often than most.

I remember the feeling of arms around me, voices calling out my name. Voices fading into whispers and choked cries.

Yes, nothing unusual here.

The thought of death never scared me. I've experienced it often, it no longer frightens me. What truly worries me, is who have I left behind?

I'll remember her. My master. The person who raised me in this life. I cannot say "Kind master", but definetly as if a mother. Even as I feel life slipping from my grasp, I can't bring myself to be sad. Recalling all my previous masters, I can't even feel happy.

I can only feel the curiousity of where I will be next.

I can feel it now - my egg forming. This shell will bring me from this life to the next. I can only wonder... Not fear, nor worry. I can only imagine who I will be with next.

I can only imagine...

Why...


	2. Invisible

I can hear them. Even through my egg. If they spoke clearly enough, I might be able to make out their words. Not always, though...

I only knew my egg was concealed within something. Nothing else.

My mind, my soul- if I even have one-, was floating... in nothing. And it didn't matter. Nothing did. Not until the shell was broken and I breathe my first breath in this life.

I have not changed. I will not change. Nothing has ever changed in 900 years. But what did change all that time ago, is another story. This is now, and then was then.

In all the darkness, a loud noise broke the screaming silence. Light shone. My mind retreated, my body immobile. Then it shattered. My shell had shattered. My eyes refused to open, my mouth working in it's place. I gasped my first breath of air as everything faded from my mind.

A girl was standing there. She looked surprised. She had brown hair, and was wearing red. A man was beside her. I was scared. I quickly stood and, gathering whatever strength I might have, ran. I just woke up, so I was as weak I'll ever be. But I ran. My legs carried me outside into the dark world. The air has changed, it was thicker and it smelled different. The sky was black, the ground was hard. I did not see any trees, and almost no grass. How much has everything changed?

Within a few moments, my body was already at it's limit. I dropped to the ground, panting. What was I supposed to remember about not using too much physical strength? I don't remember... but it doesn't matter. I swallowed- my throat was on fire. My breathing was begining to even out. I made a noise, an uncomfortable noise. I didn't mean to, though.

My eyelids were betraying me, shutting themselves. The ground was cold, but it didn't matter. I had happened to land in grass, instead of the hard ground. Blades brushed across my skin, dew drops clinging to me. But I didn't care. It didn't matter.

I can only imagine... what will happen next...

/

It was another day. Another miserable day. Correction: Another miserable day of school, homework, and robot repairs. Today would always repeat itself. Except for one thing- her. She made all the difference. In every way, she was beautiful. WordGirl... but I am invisible.

But I didn't have time to think of her right now. I had to go to school. Or rather, trudge to school with ideas for new robots. And, of course, argue with my arch enemy, Becky Botsford. Same as every day.

...What's this? Someone with short, white hair, tinted with red, was asleep in the grass just outside my yard. Bandages covered her arms all the way down. Isn't that a fictional character?

Well, whatever it was, I didn't want it.

But it didn't take me long to figure out it was alive.

Oh well. I guess a day away from school wouldn't hurt...

WordGirl... Now do you see? I am invisible.

/

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if this might be a little confusing. At first, it's told by my OC. Then after she escapes her egg, her mind is reverted from it's original state to that of a child. Then it's told by her. Then it's told by Tobey.

I swear to god, review and I'll give you a cookie.

Sorry for the short chapters, too XD I was squeezing the last bit of inspiration I had at the moment into this and it didn't last long. But I think I left it off good :) Some of it was inspired by Otep's song Invisible.. XD

Now to figure out how to make my next move...

You can learn more about Tomoyo (my OC) at my deviantart page (The link's in my profile)


	3. Lacrimosa

Thank you for reading my first story on here XD 1 review alone makes me happy! Reviewers get cookies~

The way I have this fanfiction planned out, WordGirl's going to kill me and Tobey's going to praise me.

Huggie: Squeak?

Me: I'll give you a cookie to, don't worry.

Huggie: Squeak! :DDD

Onto the story~! :D

/

She just sat there and stared at me. Nothing more. Her left eye was covered by her hair, the other on fire. That ruby burned into my skin, even when I turned around. An emotionless face with a burning ruby and deathly pale skin. It was maddening.

I had attempted to rise to the challenge, several times. Each and every time was a failure, like my experience with WordGirl. Why is it that no one wins against the females of this town? That stare was simply unnerving. And I couldn't stand it.

"Hello." I threatened the screaming silence with that word alone. Her features softened, a slow smile spreading. Eye closed and a wide smile, almost like an anime character. She gave a soft hum of approval, the ruby revealing itself once more. "Hi." Her voice was small, as if she was worried what will happen.

"Who are you?" A rather idiotic question, but conversation, nonetheless. Her smile was still present as she spoke, a little louder this time, "Tomoyo." She made that anime-face again, the light bulb in the lamp above our heads shattered, leaving the room dark. I never did like windows, mechanical things always satisfied my taste.

I could feel her eye in my skin again. The piercing, burning stare of hers. Softer now, but still flaming. "Sorry." You could hear her smile. "I got a little excited," Within a moment, the light was replaced and the smile was gone. "…Kyrie."

'Kyrie'? Wasn't that Latin for 'Lord'?

"Pardon?" I questioned. She did the anime expression again.

/

"Well, no Bob. I don't think it works that way…" A young girl announced. Dark hair held itself just above her shoulders, with a headband in place at the top. She wore a green sweater and a reddish-purple skirt. As she was now, her name was Becky Botsford. Otherwise known as, WordGirl. The monkey sitting in front of her squeaked sadly.

"Hey, you were on the right track!" she comforted him. They smiled at each other. "Becky, be quiet! WordGirl's on the news!" T.J., her younger brother interrupted. The anger on his face transformed instantly as he watched the television intently.

Wait… What does intently mean?

"Oh!" Becky interjected. …I'm going to need a definition for that, too. "Doing something in an intent manner is doing it with strained or eager attention, or focusing on something hard. For instance, you, the substitute narrator, are listening to music intently. And interject means to insert something into other things, to interpose oneself, to intervene. Like I just did."

"Okay, Becky, you can stop trying to be WordGirl." T.J. interjected.

…I'd ask what intervene and interpose mean, but we can save that for later.

…What? This wouldn't be a WordGirl story if there wasn't word definitions, no matter how dramatic and romantic this story's going to turn out to be.

"Romance?" Becky asked, confused.

We'll get into that later. You'll understand when it comes. But right now, the city is crying for help!

Becky, using her super hearing, came to that conclusion, too.

"Hey… T.J.," Becky started inching her way to the door. "I gotta… go return a book to the library!" Not even waiting for a response, she quickly grabbed Bob and rushed outside, transforming into WordGirl and lifting off. T.J. jumped up the back of the couch and nearly pressed his face against the window. "Wow, WordGirl!"

Arriving at the scene, WordGirl was hardly surprised to find robots. But, strangely enough, they weren't attacking anything. Just standing there. Like most of the time, Tobey was standing on the shoulder of the robot in the lead. But there was someone sitting next to him.

"Good evening, WordGirl. How have you been? Aren't you looking rather lovely today. I believe it's been a week since my last attack." Tobey said confidently in his British accent.

"Cut the sweet talk, Tobey. Just launch your robots so I can go home." WordGirl spoke, knowing that if it took too long, everyone would be suspicious of whether she was at the library or not. "Oh?" Tobey replied, grinning in a way that suited the confidence in his voice. "But that's not my plan."

Rather confused, WordGirl came a little closer. "What?" she asked. Still grinning, Tobey replied to the girl he loved. Oh… wait… Okay, you can yell at me for that later, Tobey. Tobey rolled his eyes at the sky, towards me, and went on with what he was doing. "My plan is still in its developing stages. I came to give you an idea of what it can do. The-" The girl beside him interrupted his sentence. "-Robots are here for protection!" Her eyes closed, and smile wide. Tobey sighed and motioned for Tomoyo to stand. Instead of standing regularly, she leapt up and clapped. "My turn!"

WordGirl looked at the girl, puzzled. Wasn't that a fictional character? Doing the most unexpected thing WordGirl had ever seen. Tobey pushed her off the robot. Huggie squeaked in protest, a little too late. Of course, WordGirl moved to grab her wrist, but something froze her. Staring back at her were two disturbingly cheery crimson orbs, a laughing smile below them. She wasn't scared, but confident and happy.

But, she was still falling. So WordGirl swooped down to catch her, missing her wrist and instead clutching her hand. It was awkward and uncomfortable for the young superhero, but at least she hadn't fallen to the ground. Furious with what she just experienced, WordGirl lifted Tomoyo into her arms and rose to face Tobey. "What was that!" Tobey was still grinning. "I was demonstrating." He simply replied.

"Demonstrating what! How cruel you are?" Huggie squeaked in agreement. Tomoyo's laugh had silenced by this point. Tobey merely continued grinning and asked her, "May I have her back now?" Before the young superhero could argue as to why she would ever let someone be on Tobey's robot with him ever again, the girl in her arms rolled away from her position and caught herself on the edge of the robot's shoulder. She pulled herself up and sat next to Tobey again, smiling.

"You see, my dear WordGirl, she is the plan." His voice was still ridiculously confident. WordGirl gave him a puzzled look. Tobey glanced over at the girl beside him. "Tomoyo, give WordGirl our goodbyes." Tomoyo, still smiling, leapt up once again and stared the young superhero in the eyes. "Goodbye, WordGirl. We wish you a good day and well health. Until next time, farewell!" She sat back down next to Tobey as he moved the control, causing all the robots to turn around and leave.

WordGirl and Huggie looked at each other. Huggie shrugged and readjusted his position on her back. "That… was definitely confusing. Tobey didn't even attack me." Once again, the chimp on her back shrugged in response. WordGirl, too, raised her shoulders as she flew off, bound for home.

"I'll find out what's up…" she muttered to herself.

/

Wow. I really made them out of character, didn't I? XD

Well, I was purposely making Tobey act weird and to be honest I don't really focus on WordGirl all that much, so I guess there's my retarded explaination.

Geez… This is longer than the other chapters combined. Oh well. At least I'm getting less lazy and a the evil little artblock that's always nom-nom-nom-ing on my imagination is starting to leave.

I was listening to Lacrimosa by Kalafina the entire time. … I was also practicing it on the piano when I was stuck XD

It's ridiculous how many ideas I get from that song! …And it's in Japanese! XD

Until next update, kiddies~!


	4. Weak And Powerless

She slept often. After our meeting with WordGirl, she nearly fainted from exhaustion. As if storing energy… Or perhaps she really was as weak as she appeared. Either way, it was annoying.

She was always so happy, cheery. Even when I barked at her, or threatened her, she just smiled and called me 'Kyrie'. It was annoying.

She was asleep now, sitting up against the wall. Her eye was open just slightly, like how sometimes an infant is too weak to fully close its eyes. I don't think that's the case- I just think she was too tired to close her eyes entirely.

Even though she looked like an angel, white hair, pale skin, and soft features with bright, curious, crimson eyes and red in her hair, she was still pathetically thin. I think the purpose of covering her legs was to hide how boney they were. When she sat up straight, you could almost see her ribcage, and when she leaned over, you could see her spinal cord.

I flicked her cheek. "Tomoyo, it's time to wake up." She blinked, than opened her eyes. "Already?" She yawned deeply and rubbed her left eye. "But I'm still so tired." She pulled herself up to sit upright. "You can sleep at school. They teach nothing of importance there, anyway."

I explained to my mother that she was a friend who ran away from her family because they tested medicines on her, which would explain her hair and eyes. Glad that someone trusted me, she excepted my 'guest'.

She yawned once more and muttered, "Help me up, please." She held out her hand. To tired myself to argue, I held onto her wrist. She stood, proving that standing was a difficult task for her, and helping her do so was not one at all. Muscles weigh more than body fat, and, lacking much of both, she was abnormally light.

It didn't take long for either of us to get ready. I had been running through this schedule for at least 5 or 6 years, while she just seemed used to being commanded. I had told her to dress in a different manner from when she met WordGirl, by the chance that her secret identity was a student.

A small, rectangular black barrette held her hair out of her eyes. She wore green contacts and a short, white dress with a high collar and long sleeves. Her legs were still disgustingly thin, but that wasn't an issue – there were plenty of girls who prayed for that thinness.

/

Oh dear. It seems it's my turn to narrate now. Well, okay. I guess I can put on my music and work my mind a little.

Luckily, for the young girl, Tomoyo, no one thought of her weirdly. To them, she was another new girl. Plenty of girls have begged for her way of staying so thin, just as Tobey suspected.

Well, aren't I a lazy narrator? I guess I should do a little more work or my laziness won't get any better.

"How did you get your hair so white?" A girl with bleach blond hair questioned. Tomoyo smiled brightly and simply answered, "Medicine."

Her kind, quietness quickly won over what would soon become friendship with others, although she herself rejected this thought. The thought of happiness with others. If it wasn't her master, she wasn't used to other humans contacting her at all.

"You know, you're the main topic of conversation for almost all of the boys." The bleach-blond girl had begun to follow Tomoyo around, being the most persistent to be her friend. "I guess so, Lily." Tomoyo's smile had not left her face for more than a few moments today, although green in place of red hardly seemed fitting.

When it came to lunch, Tomoyo merely followed Lilly through the line. She hardly even glanced at the food, just following her guide closely. Lily, herself, was rather lovely. She had straight, bleach-blond hair and deep blue eyes. She was rather tall and had more developed curves than most of the girls in their grade. However, she herself was more for the rocker-style than the cheerleader-style.

Tomoyo pointed to Tobey at an empty table. "Can we sit there, Lily?" Lily shivered slightly in disgust, then agreed. She was, indeed, rather desperate to be friends with this odd girl. Tomoyo walked carefully, but quickly. Lily kept up closely, all but oblivious to how weak her legs were. Tomoyo sat across from Tobey and smiled brilliantly. Lily sat next to Tomoyo and began eating. Tobey rolled his eyes, irritated.

"So I see you've made a new friend, Tomo." Tobey tapped his fingers against the table, obviously annoyed by the dark haired Becky Botsford, the one who reminded him so much of his beloved WordGirl, not too far.

Um… Okay Tobey… You can yell at me now, if you want to. Tobey rolled his eyes once more and responded with "Not now." Well, okay. If that's what you say…

Before long, the end of the day had come. Lily and Tomoyo cheerfully bid each other goodbye as they parted for the rest of the day. Receiving several dreamy sighs from her peers as she smiled at each of them, Tomoyo followed the boy who was considered the least popular child in school, as Lily trudged her way through the crowd of kids, making her way to her small group of older friends who share the same interest as her.

"Today was fun." Tomoyo put one leg in front of the other to bend down and pick up a book Tobey dropped, almost looking like a ballerina. "I don't see how anyone would enjoy that much attention." Tobey rolled his eyes for the third time that day. "There would only be more commotion if WordGirl were at our school." Tomoyo gave a light chuckle. "Lily Haden serves as my guide and leader for when I'm not with you. Violet Heaslip said if I needed any help in art or music, she would help me. A girl who calls herself Victoria Best got jealous of all the attention I was getting and ended up getting herself in trouble, and the school's reporter said I was 'front page news' " She was still smiling.

"So in other words, you enjoyed yourself, like you said earlier." Tobey sighed. However, instead of a response, he heard a slight rustle behind him. Tobey turned, to see that Tomoyo had collapsed. Tobey drew in a deep breath and exhaled, bending over to Tomoyo's side. "You're so weak and powerless..." He mused to himself. Just before he signaled for a robot, Becky Botsford happened to walk by. "What happened to her?" She asked.

"Nothing happened, really. Tomo hasn't been getting enough sleep, lately." Tobey replied in his usual accent. Becky hummed thoughtfully. "Want me to carry her?" She said after a moment or two.

"Do as you wish, Becky Botsford." Tobey replied as he straightened up. Becky lifted Tomoyo up and held her standing, even though she was still asleep.

And I know this has nothing to do with the story at all, but I think Becky should totally try being Tobey's friend.

Both of them stared at the sky, towards me, questioningly. They had been enemies from the start, after all.

Oh well. A person can try.

Holding Tomoyo at her side, Becky followed Tobey. It was her duty as WordGirl to help everyone, after all. Becky waved her free arm frantically at me, mouthing "Be quiet!"

Oh, hey. How's it going? Oh, wait? Okay, I'll be quiet about that. Gomenesai. Sorry! Okay? Geez…

I think Thomas And Friends is on.. Oh, wait… Aren't I telling a story? Oh yeah! I'll get back to that.

Tobey and Becky shook their heads at me. …Hey! Meanies.

I turned on my inspiration music (AKA Weak and Powerless by A Perfect Circle, AMAZING song.) and got back to typing.

Becky sighed. "Can you just continue the story? You're pretty awesome and all, but this isn't about you. "

Oh fine :I

Tobey kept walking, completely unaware of the event before him. "You know, if you flick her, she'll wake up." He spoke after a moment or two. Becky made a face at him. "That's mean."

"Yes, but it's the only way she'll awake." He shrugged.

Becky looked at Tomoyo for a moment, then lightly flicked her cheek, careful not to hurt her. Tomoyo flinched, and opened her eyes. She groaned quietly. "I'm so tired…"

Not but a moment later, a bright streak of lightning ripped through the sky, followed by a crack of thunder and a slow, sudden rain. Tomoyo's expression turned from tired to serious as she looked up.

"Oh? It's raining, right, Tobey?"

/

Ehh…. Sorry about the laziness.. and the taking forever….. I'm currently being attacked by Max from Sam & Max.

Sam: It's true.

Max: Gimme the toy, kid! *shoots his luger at me*

Me: NU. *runs away with the mind reading cards*

This one was inspired by Weak And Powerless by A Perfect Circle!

Tomoyo: Stay tuned for more madness! *giggles*


End file.
